Lovely, Never, Ever Change
by NintendoGal55
Summary: On the night of a school dance, Helga succeeds in proving Rhonda wrong about being unable to clean herself up for a special occasion. She feels now as if no one could ever like her for who she really is. But Arnold proves her wrong. Rated for language.


**This little one-shot is based on one of limey404's artworks, this one right here. **http: / limey404 .deviantart. com / #/ d2qryeg** The art says it all. So, I'm doing a little fanfic based on it, with my own little interpretation, and yet telling the backstory she had in mind.**

**So enjoy folks! :D**

H A H A H A H A H A H A H A

This blew.

It really sucked.

Helga had apparently succeeded in her mission the moment she showed up for the school dance that night. All to just show Rhonda and her cronies how wrong they were, and above all, to impress her beloved.

It had started a few days before the dance, when Helga had overheard Rhonda making snide remarks as to how she (Helga) could never make herself presentable and less of a tomboy for the dance. They'd even made bets! How dare they. But Helga wasn't about to take it lying down. She confronted "The Internal Fashion and Gossip Queen" as she liked to call her, and told her that she too could doll up and look awesome for a dance. Rhonda accepted her challenge, and told her good luck, she'd need it.

She sure showed them!

On the day of the dance, she'd slaved over herself the entire afternoon to make herself look good. She bought herself a simple but elegant black cocktail dress, and a pair of matching black heels. She had carefully washed and brushed her hair out, using some mousse to give it some shape, and smoothed it out as it fell down her shoulders in a light wave and curl. She even plucked her unibrow. She'd never much cared about her unibrow, and barely even noticed it half the time, but she knew that girls trying to look hot NEVER had a unibrow. So she took her electric razor and shaved her brows into two, thinner brows. Not bad at all.

She'd put on a minimal amount of makeup, a little lip gloss, mascara, and eyeshadow. Then some perfume, floral and sweet.

By the time she was dressed and ready, she looked good. REALLY good.

But overall, Helga had the worst time.

Sure, she looked very pretty, since boys in her class stared at her for a good minute with their jaws dropped in surprise, and even Arnold looked surprised to see her in the getup, and had even bashfully told her she looked really pretty. But what did it mean? She had a feeling he was just being honest, since she DID look pretty, but... did it mean he preferred her looking this way?

Now she wasn't so sure.

Rhonda had conceded, saying she looked almost half as good as she herself did. Helga just rolled her eyes and said that it wasn't a contest, she was just trying to prove her wrong.

She had proven her wrong, but that wasn't enough. Helga didn't feel like herself. She felt like a doll. A slut. Whatever it was, she wasn't herself. Helga G. Pataki didn't fall into what other people thought. She didn't dress the way others wanted her to. She didn't look the way others wanted her to. If she wanted to look like a pretty slut like right now, she would do that. But no. This wasn't who she was. Not that there was anything wrong with dressing up for special occasions, but still.

There was one positive aspect. And that was dancing with her love.

As Helga sat out on the steps, thinking to herself, she smiled at the memory of just some time ago when dear Arnold asked her to dance.

H A H A H A H A H A H A

"_Um...d-do you want to dance...with me?" Arnold asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he smiled sheepishly._

"_Do I?" Helga said, and smirked at him. "Whatever floats your boat, football head."_

_He looked relieved and smiled, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. Unseen to him, she melted into a lovesick gaze as she took him in. He was dressed in a simple burgundy dress shirt, untucked, and beige pants along with black shoes. He looked casual enough to be himself, and yet dressed up enough for the occasion. But to her, he looked nothing short of perfection._

_Reaching the dance floor, Helga made the move and brought her arms around his neck, and smirked at his blush as he brought his hands to her waist, keeping a fair distance from her. She could see he was being a gentleman, even though dancing with a girl. Just as he was earlier when dancing with Lila. She'd watched that with a scowl, since Lila had, once again, wrapped him around her finger._

_But not now. Right now, he was all hers for the taking. All hers for the lasting slow song this waltz was. _

"_Having a good time, hair boy?" Helga teased him, a playful smirk on her face._

"_Yeah, it's been pretty fun so far." Arnold smiled. "Gerald and Phoebe definitely are, too."_

_She looked to her best friend, watching her dance with her boyfriend, none other than Gerald. The two of them looked as if they were only seeing each other, and snickered, shaking her head._

"_They probably forgot that they're even here." Helga remarked._

_Arnold laughed a little. "I think you're right."_

_Their gazes met, his soft green eyes met her own blue ones, and once more, she was lost in the green meadows of his eyes. From the first time she met him, to this very day at this very moment, she could never fail getting lost in his gorgeous eyes. For a while, everything around them just disappeared. It was just the two of them. She felt like Gerald and Phoebe were feeling now. She was floating on a cloud, sharing this wondrous moment with her beloved. Her angel. Her saviour. _

_She wondered, if for one fleeting moment, he was feeling the same way._

_Slowly they danced, not another word spoken between them, their eyes never leaving each other's. A smile came to Arnold's face as his gaze became warm and half-lidded. Helga blushed at this, seeing that he was indeed comfortable with her, dancing like this, as if they were a couple._

_The music built up, and then slowed once more, and before she could help herself, she melted into the moment, the fact that they were dancing together, on a cloud practically, and came closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. She didn't want this to end, and wanted to take advantage of it while she could. Arnold seemed surprised at her actions, but made no attempt to move away or push her away. Instead, he relaxed against her and brought his arms around her waist. Little did she know, he was enjoying this just as much as she was._

_Helga sighed lightly, closing her eyes. She was right where she wanted to be. In Arnold's arms. She felt so warm, so safe...so loved. Nothing could compare to how she was feeling right now._

Arnold my love... If only you knew just how much this moment means to me now..._ She thought, smiling against his shoulder, leaning into the crook of his neck. He still wore that same shampoo she loved so much. _

_Upon finding out the brand of shampoo he used, she bought herself a few bottles to use and to smell, as if having his scent there with her._

_One hand reached up to play with some strands of his hair, Helga mused over how soft his hair was, and continued running her fingers through it._

_But then the moment was broken. In the name of Brian J. Williams. Also known as Brainy. Their peers still did call him Brainy, but every now and then they all outgrew the childhood nickname and just called him Brian. Helga took to calling him Brian lately, though she continued with the insults, including Brainy, Sir-Wheeze-A-Lot, Darth Warden, and so forth._

"_Uh...can I...cut in...?" Brainy wheezed._

"_...Sure, Brian." Arnold said, sounding disappointed for a moment, but it was gone as quick as it came._

_Helga rolled her eyes, knowing Brainy STILL wasn't giving up on his crush on her. She'd gotten to know him a little over the years, and she didn't mind his company, but she just couldn't see herself with him romantically. They just weren't compatible._

_She let him take her away to another spot on the dance floor, and danced with her ballroom style._

"_Uh...thanks...Helga..." He said, smiling big._

"_...Yeah, sure, Brian." She said under her breath and managed a small smile. "Sure."_

_Wistfully, she looked at her beloved, where he was now getting some punch, and was then approached by Lila. She scowled. This was not going well._

H A H A H A H A H A H A H A

Now, she sat out on the steps of the school outside the gym where the dance was taking place. She had gotten compliments on how pretty she was, older and younger boys whistling at her and giving her cat calls...not so fun.

She felt so fake. She didn't feel like Helga G. Pataki any longer. She felt like a doll, hiding her real self with beauty and elegance. She may have looked very pretty, but at what cost? Not being herself. She impressed her beloved, but once more, at not being herself.

Helga sighed, scowling down at her shoes. This was the worst idea she'd had. She should have just stayed home with a bag of chips and a remote.

But, at the same time, she WAS glad she came, since she had the chance to dance with Arnold. Those four minutes of Heaven made the evening somewhat worth it. Even with Brainy having tried to kiss her while they danced after he pulled her away, and ended up being punched in the face.

Still, the evening sucked.

Helga suddenly heard the doors open, and heard an all-too-familiar voice speak her name.

"Helga?"

She looked over her shoulder, and came to see Arnold there. He came down the steps and sat next to her.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be dancing with your precious _Lila_?" She said.

"You left suddenly, and I was worried, so I came looking for you." Arnold admitted. "And Lila's just a friend, I've been over her for a few years now."

"...Oh, yeah." Helga murmured, as if she'd forgotten.

Silence befell them, before Arnold spoke up again.

"What are you doing out here anyway? You look upset."

"Nothing, football head. I'm fine." Helga snapped.

"Helga... Come on, you can talk to me if something's wrong." Arnold said patiently. "I'm not going to laugh at you or make you feel stupid."

Of course he wouldn't. Helga knew that. But still, she felt silly for what she was feeling right now, about all of this.

"Come on Arnold, can't you see that I'm just not me right now? I got into this get up to prove Rhonda and her cronies wrong, that I COULD get cleaned up for this dance and not come off as such a tomboy. But you know me, Helga G. Pataki doesn't do formal doll looks. So that's why I'm so damn miserable now! I feel like a freaking doll right now! And that's NOT who I am!" She blurted in an outburst, and looked away, scowling.

Arnold was silent for a few moments, taking this in. He knew she was right, she didn't look like herself at all. Sure, it was still Helga, he knew it was her, and she DID look very beautiful. So much so, that she was practically turning heads. He couldn't deny that he did like her outfit and look tonight, but of course, it didn't compare to how she was on a daily basis when she was being herself.

"Well Helga... I won't lie, you do look very beautiful. I know you don't feel like yourself like that, and I understand. But you pulled off looking elegant and beautiful really well." He admitted, blushing a little.

Her scowl didn't cease, and she turned away from him a little, dejected.

"But..."

He had her attention as her eyebrows rose lightly.

"To be perfectly honest...I...I love you just the way you are." Arnold murmured, blushing more than before. "When you're being yourself, no matter what it is you're wearing or how you're acting, it doesn't matter because that's what you want, that's what makes you feel comfortable to face the day. That's...you. You do look beautiful tonight, I won't deny it, but it honestly doesn't compare to when you're being your natural self. You're just fine the way you are. It makes me happy to see you being yourself, no matter what side of you that it may be."

Helga's eyes widened, a light blush coming to her cheeks. Did he really just say that? He actually liked her just the way she was on a daily basis? Really? She wasn't dreaming?

No. Dream Arnold was more dramatic. Real Arnold was amazing and sweet, and above all, honest. He would never lie about such a thing.

"You...you really mean that?" She finally asked softly.

"Well, yeah." He looked down at his lap. "I know it sounds corny, but I really just like you the way you are. A...a lot."

Blushing more, she finally looked over at him, a small smile stretching at her lips. "...Thanks Arnold."

He looked at her and smiled. "You're welcome. ...Helga?"

"Mm?"

"No matter what happens, don't ever change."

She stared at him with disbelief, and gave a light smirk to hide her melted smile. "Well, aren't you a charmer. Fine by me. And don't you change either. You can bet I won't let you get away with that."

Arnold laughed at her humour and smiled at her. "Whatever you say, Helga."

"Damn straight. Whatever I say, football head. Now, why don't you put that sweet gentlemanly stuff to good use and take me home? I'm tired of all this and my feet are killing me."

Giving a nod, he stood up and held a hand to her to help her up. She smiled lightly and took his hand, and he helped her to her feet.

"Oh, and Arnold?"

"Yes, Helga?"

Taking a breath, deciding to go for it, she brought her free hand around to the nape of his neck and kissed him right on the lips. It was forceful and longing, but sweet and tender all at once. This surprised him for a moment, his eyes widening, but his eyes then closed on their own accord and he reciprocated her kiss, his stomach filling with butterflies.

She pulled away and smiled, looking into his hazed green eyes as he looked back at her.

"What was that for?" He asked, smiling.

"For always being you, and never, ever changing."

No further words were spoken between them, and he held her hand tighter as they headed down the steps and off the school grounds toward the road that would lead to Helga's place.

And Helga knew more than ever that she didn't need to change to impress him. She did that just by being herself. If she didn't love him so much then, she sure did now.


End file.
